Fairy Tiny
by GoldenLucy
Summary: Erza's has a plan that is to change everyone is Magnolia Tiny. Natsu and Lucy are paired in a dollhouse together. And so are Gray and Juvia. Will Natsu realize his true feelings...? NaLu. Gruvia. Please R and R! .
1. Chapter 1

As she sighed, Erza was very bored. For a while now, she had been sitting and thinking. Until, an interesting idea came in mind...

" Natsu!" A blonde haired girl cried out. She was running.

" Wha-Huh?" Natsu sat upright. The girl stopped in front of him, catching her breath. She regained her posture an held out a flyer.

" I found the perfect job to go on! One-Million each!" She grinned." Enough to pay my rent for almost three months!"

" It sounds perfect! Im fired up now!" Natsu roared

" Yeah!" Lucy's smile widened. ' He's always so energetic! And funny.' She thought.

" Hehe, so all we have to do is catch some bandits." Natsu whiper-shouted. " Im fired up now!"

" Shush! We need to stay quiet!" Lucy scolded. Natsu looked down.

" Soorryyy..." He muttered. Then Happy popped out.

" Aye sir!" He cried out.

" SHHH!" Lucy and Natsu said together. Happy looked sheepish.

" Sorry!" He looked through the bushes. " Hey! Look! There they are." Natsu smiled and started crawling towards the bandits. Lucy took out her whip and followed close behind. Natsu jumped on them.

" Gotcha- WHA?!" He fell on his face looking confused as they disappeared into thin air.

" Natsu, I think it's clones of the bandits." Lucy explained." Can you sniff them out? They can't be far if they can use cloning magic."

" What am I, a dog?! Plus, yes, I could sniff them out if I hadn't squished my FLPPIN' nose!" He hissed, frustrated.

" At least try, Natsu!" Lucy encouraged. " Don't you want that million jewel, and you can buy all the food you want."

" Oh yeah! Uh, my nose is working again so I can probably sniff them out..." Natsu laughed uncertailny. Lucy rolled her eyes.

' I bet his nose worked the whole time...' She thought. Natsu sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose, disgusted.

" Uck, smells like BO and stinky old woman." He said holding his nose. Then Happy smiled.

" Natsu, are you sure your not smelling Lucy?" He said matter-of-factly.

" Oh yeah! I think it is her, actually!" Natsu said happily. Lucy glared angrily.

" Don't diss me in front of myself!" She hissed angrily. " Why are you always insulting me, you dumb cat?!"

" Cause I-" Suddenly, the ground rumbled like a small earthquake. Happy wobbled." Hey, I think that was Lucy's stomach, Natsu!" He exclaimed.

" Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy kicked her far into the trees.

" Your so mean, Lucy!" Happy cried out, his voice fading. Lucy smiled proudly.

" Thats really strange, it's like their underground. HEY! I think their underground, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

" Great job Natsu! Now, whats the plan to get them when their down there in the ground? Wait don't tell me yo-" Lucy got cut off by Natsu.

" Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled, releasing a fire through his mouth. The ground had a large hole, revealing the bandits. They were burned to a crisp. Not suprising.

" Why does all your plans inolve destroying things...?" Lucy groaned. She had been caught in the attack.

" Oops, sorry, Luce! But do you think you could tie em' up now?" he asked rather sheepishly.

" Well yeah, obviously, that's why I'm here right?" Lucy smiled and tied them up.

" Let's go to the job client and get our reward!" Natsu said happily.

At Erza's house, the plan was forming in her head. " Hmm." She chuckled. This plan, was her best yet. She then called a ' friend.' " Yes? This is Erza. No..." She frowned and rolled her eyes. " I won't- Ugh, no. Uh, yeah? Be quiet!" her conversation continued like this. " LISTEN! I have a favor to ask you..." She grinned in the darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

" Juvia!" Erza called. Juvia blinked in suprise and turned. Erza whispered something in her ear. Juvia's eyes widened and she smiled.

" Oh, but of course!" She excalimed happpily.

" Good, but please keep it down!" Erza whispered harshly. " We can not let anyone know!"

" O-ok!" Juvia's grin widened. Erza went in search of Gray.

" Gray? Gray!" She spotted him by the counter having a talk with Mira. " Gray! Get over here! I need to talk to you. Now!"

" Ok, Erza I have work to do, so hurry up." Gray said huffily. Erza blinked and smiled.

" This won't take long, really." She leaned really close. Gray looked afraid and looked around.

" W-what are you d-doing?!" He stuttered. Out of nowhere, Dan Strait appeared . He used his spear and to shrink Gray down to doll size. Erza beamed. She grabbed Gray and laughed a little evily. She skipped off to her house holding Gray in hand.

" Geez! Where's that stripper Gray?! Dangit!" Natsu was looking high and low in the guild looking for him. " Argh! There's no point in insulting him if he's not around to try and beat me up for it!" He roared.

" Clam down Natsu!" Lucy said assuringly. " He's probably... Using the bathroom?!" She guessed. " Why don't you go look in town for him instead of rampaging around?"

" I guess you're right. Gah, whatever." And with that, he went in search of Gray.

" Gray! Get your butt out here and fight me!" Natsu yelled in town. He had looked almost everywhere. Then he spotted Erza looking very happy and pleased with herself. ' That's more scary than when she's mad!" Natsu thought. "Yo, Erza!" He called.

" Eep! Yes, N-natsu?" Erza stammered, suddenly afraid as she stuffed a black wad into her pocket.

" Do you have any idea where Gray might be? I can't seem to find him any where! I looked in Lucy's house too!" Natsu smiled. " I had no idea that her stories she writes are so good."

" Ah- yes, I mean, no!" Erza looked more frightened then ever now.

" I- uh- have no idea where Gray is! Nope! No idea at all! No sirree!" She said sheepishly. " Look somewhere else! Not here!" She backed up then started to run quikly back to her house.

" Geez, ok then." Natsu huffed, the yelled after her. " A simple NO would have been fine!" Then he said to Happy," Crazy person. Whattaya' think, Happy?"

" Aye sir! Erza is sure acting weird today." Happy said,well, happily.

" Yeah, well, maybe we can find out whats going on." He smirked and pulled his scarf over his head. " Hehe, I have an idea that doesn't involve destruction!"

" Aye! Ninjas!" Happy exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

" Erza, what are you freaking doing?!" Gray shouted out as he fought to kep out of the tiny dollhouse.

" Gray! Get in there before I kill you!" She shoved him in and he flopped onto the ground.

" Argh-OOF!" He heard footsteps inside the tiny house. " Uh Erza? Is there such thing as a haunted dollhouse?!" He gazed around.

Natsu had given up searching for Gray. " I looked everywhere, and I still can't find him." He moaned.

" Aww, don't give up, Natsu!" Lucy said. " Even if the only reason you want to find him is to hurt him." She got a weird look on her face.

" Why do you have that look on your face, Lucy? It's scary..." Happy said. Lucy glared at him.

" Shut up, cat." she seethed, then turned to Natsu. " Why are you and Gray always fighting? Like, ALL THE TIME?" She questioned.

" Uh, I guess cause... he's... umm... an annoying butt-hole?" He suggested. Lucy just huffed.

" Um, hey, Natsu? Lucy? I need to tell you something." Erza said behind him.

" Oh! Hey, Erza!" Natsu greeted happily. " You acted pretty weird today." He explained.

" I know where Gray is. Come on. Follow me." She said, glaring at Natsu for the insult.

" Yes!" Natsu did a fist bump with Happy. " Haha! Lead the way, Erza!" He smirked. " Now I can finally fight him!"

" He's in there." Erza explained pointed to a dollhouse. Natsu blinked, suprised.

" Oh. I had no idea Gray still played with dolls." Natsu chuckled. " Although it's not really suprising."

" What was that, Pinky?!" a high-pitched voice squeaked angrily

" Ice princess?!" Natsu gasped

" Shut up before I try to get out of this place! Also, RUN! Erza's gonna try and shrink you and put you in a dollhouse like me!" Gray shouted.

" Wha-" Natsu felt a poke on his arm. " Ow! When did-AHH!" His voice became high-pitched .

"Natsu! Help!" Lucy's voice became distant and quieter, too, like Natsu's on voice.

" I feel short and tiny. Or did you just become taller and fatter, Erza?" Natsu peered at her.

" Shush!" Lucy hissed, but Natsu didn't listen. Erza grabbed him and stuffed him into a dollhouse with Lucy.

" Hey!" Natsu yelped. " I don't wanna be a doll!"

" Too bad." Erza snarled.

" No!" Natsu cried out. " And all I wanted to be when I grew up was a ninja..."

" Ugh, be quiet Natsu." Lucy grumbled. " And please get off of me?

" Huh?" He realized he was sitting on her. " Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that."

" It's fine." Lucy tried to pry the door open. " How is this flippin' door locked?! There can't be a key small enough to fit..." She said, peering at the tiny door. " I mean, there's not even a key hole."

" Hehe... I have an idea..." Natsu grinned.

 **Hey guys! Eep! I hope you guys like my story!**

 **I'll try to update it a bunch so don't leave me!**

 **Natsu's all about destroying things, huh?!  
Until next time!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	4. Chapter 4

" Does it involve destroying things?" Lucy questioned.

" Hey, can you read my mind?" Natsu looked suprised. " Cause' thats exactly what I was gonna do!"

" Oh no." Lucy groaned.

" Fire Dragon," Natsu's fist caught fire. " Iron Fist!" he smashed the door and it broke only a crack. " What?!" Natsu's eyes widened. " How could it have broken only a dang crack?"

" Natsu," Lucy sighed. " Your attacks are much weaker now that your way tinier!" She explained.

" Gah! That sounds dumb!" Natsu was seething. " Stupid door." Lucy rolled her eyes.

" Gray! It's me! Juvia!" The blue haired water girl called from the top of the staircase.

" Juvia?!" Gray became terrified. " I think I have an idea what's going on here..." he growled. " She made a deal with you didn't she?"

" Oh, my dear Gray! Your so smart! Yes, she made a deal with me! I was so happy I accepted immediately!" Juiva squealed.

" What did she say?" Gray asked her.

" If I help her, she'll let me and you share a house together!" She was practically jumping up and down with exitement.

" I don't like this idea..." Gray grumbled.

" Why are me and you sharing a dollhouse or whatever?!" Natsu asked almost flustered.

" I have no idea! To be honest, I think Erza's mind is a little messed up!"

" A little!?" Natsu rolled his onyx eyes. " More like a LOT messed up! She has a weirdo plan in her head that involves something messed up."

" Yeah your probably right. But since when has these little plans started?" Lucy asked him.

" Well.. I have no idea." Natsu said with a clueless expression. " All I know is..." Suddenly his eyes became serious and he looked her right in the eye.

" Wha-What are you l-looking at?" Lucy blushed and was about ready to slap him.

" Im hungry! Is there any chow in this place?!" Natsu grumbled. Lucy really wantd to slap him now.

" I don't know! Look for yourself!" Lucy yelled. Natsu looked confused.

" What? What did I say?!" He asked, a perplexed look on his face.

" Nothing nevermind! Just go look for the flipping food! You're just so- ARGH!" Lucy said frustrated.

" I'm an argh? That's a new one." He said and walked towards the bedroom. " Hey! The kitchen has a bed!"

" That's a bedroom!" Lucy said, still blushing.

 **Hey! You're BACK! Sorry if my writing sucks... -/-**

 **But, I'll try better!**

 **Until next time, Ju-Ju's Beans!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had to guide Natsu to the kitchen and found that there was, in fact, working electricity, water, and food.

" I guess that's fine. But again, why are me and you paired together? Why not you and, like, Lisanna?" Lucy was still wondering what was going on in Erza's mind and what her plan was.

" I have no idea. But whatever it is, at least it wasn't you and Gray!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

" Uh huh. Right. Why is it good that me and you got paired though?" Lucy asked.

" Cause, Luce. We're a team!" Natsu said matter of factly. It turned dark later and Lucy had been watching TV and Natsu had been watching with her and made popcorn with his fire.

" Well, time for bed, I guess." Lucy yawned and streched.

" One more movie!" Natsu insisted. " Please!? There's a movie I really wanna watch."

" Fine, but only one more." Lucy had sighed and let Natsu pick the new movie. When the movie ended, Natsu saw Lucy was sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

" Night, Luce." He said and then realized there was only one bed. " GAH!" He realized what Erza wanted. " Oh just great." He made a makeshift hammock, lied down, and fell asleep.

" Mmm... Mornin Nats- Ouch!" Lucy banged her head on something laying above her. She saw a white scarf with black stripes on it hanging down.

" Morning Lucy..." Natsu grumbled. " Why are you up so early? Oi! Were you gonna make waffles for me or somethin?"

" No, it hadn't even crossed my mind. But I can if you want." She sighed looking at her pink haired friend dangling down from his bed. " Why did you make a hammock?!"

" Cause I was tired. Duh." He answered simply. Lucy dragged herself out of bed to make Natsu breakfast.

" Come on Natsu! Time for breakfast!" Lucy called. Natsu walked in and his hair was ruffled.

" I wish I could have breakfast in bed though." He said wistfully. Lucy snorted.

" Cause I don't feel like it. You have legs and can walk." Lucy replied. Natsu rolled his eyes.

" I know that, and I just realized something." He said and smirked at her. " Haha..."

" What? That you want some orange juice?" Lucy guessed.

" Nope. But I would like some orange juice thanks. And I realized that this is the first breakfast I've eaten with you." He gave her a big goofy grin.

" Wha-what? Why does that matter at all? You've eaten lunch at the guild with me..." Her voice trailed off.

" Just cause. I realized it. That's all." Then he continued to eat his food.

 **Hi! Natsu... Haha...**

 **How's the story so far?**

 **Good? Good. Please comment how it's going! I need answers people! Jk!**

 **But really though!**

 **Thanks for joining us!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Lucy had been looking around, memorizing the house when she found a door and she opened it. " Natsu! There's another bedroom here with red walls!" she called to him.

" Thats cool. Is it your room? I call the big one." He called back to her, and she sighed.

" No, thats my room. This is yours. Its bigger, anyway." she explained huffily. Natsu walked to try and find her and spotted her.

" Oh. Huh. Neat. Say, where did Happy go?" Natsu looked around, suddenly looking a little bit uncertain.

" I have no idea. Maybe got lost cause this is a big house." Lucy suggested,

" Maybe. I'm gonna look for him anyway. I don't leave a friend behind." he stated and wondered off. " But I'm going to eat some hot sauce first."

"Uck. Hot sauce by itself? Gross!" Lucy made a face and Natsu smirked.

" Oh, here, have some! It's REALLY good!" He said and walked closer. " Don't come near me with that. I don't like hot sauce. Don't you dare! AHHH!" She started to un as Natsu chased her with the bottle.

" Aww! Lucy! It's really good! Come on!" Natsu laughed and stopped. " Anyway, I'm gonna look for Happy now."

" You do that! I'm gonna keep looking around. Maybe there's a downstairs." Lucy said and went off in looking.

" Juvia, why are these pancakes in the shape of you?" Gray asked uncertainly.

" Because, my darling Gray! I'm eating you if that makes a difference." Juvia explained.

" Well, no, it really doesn't. And where did you learn to cook?" He tried making a regular conversation. He also wondered what Natsu and Lucy were doing at the moment.

" Mira! She taught Juvia how to cook on our anniversary. I tried to make you a cake. But it didn't work." She sighed.

" Oh."

" Well? Does Juvia taste good?!" She suddenly asked.

" Uh, I guess." Gray muttered. ' Ugh. Why does she have to make it sound weird?' he thought.

Later, when it got dark, Lucy had told Natsu that they were going to bed immediately. Natsu followed her to her room.

" Natsu you have your own room now. Remember?" She explained and he looked away.

" I, would feel a bit safer if I stayed with you tonight." He said and his face turned a bit red. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

" O-oh. I g-guess you can sleep in here then..." she stammered. ' Did he really just say that?!' She thought as she laid down.

" Goodnight, Lucy." Natsu whispered.

" Night."

 **Hmm... wonder whats gonna happen? I'll be updating a lot for the weekend and this week. I'm not going to be updating next week because we are going on vacation.**

 **Please reveiw!**

 **Well, thanks for reading!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, Lucy woke up to find Natsu gone from his hammock. She had searched the whole room, even the closet because he went to hide there sometimes.

" Natsu? Where are you?" She called. She went into the living room and saw him looking out the window. " Natsu, I looked everywhere for you, why the heck did you scare me like that?"

" Lucy, come look at this." he said seriously. His eyes were locked on outside the window. She had to squeeze next to him and felt uncomfortable.

" Everyone in Magnolia is here!" She gasped. " What is going on?! What has Erza done?!"

" I have no idea but," He turned around and walked to the door and open it wide.

" I-it opened!"

" Exactly. And look. The guild hall's here, too. And Sting and Rouge. Almost all the people we know." His eyes narrowed.

" Thats really creepy. Is that, Gray and Juvia?!" Lucy gasped. " And Yukino?"

" Yeah, when I said everybody, I really meant everybody." Natsu chuckled.

" NATSU!"

" Happy?!" Natsu turned his head and Happy landed on him.

" Erza took me away to live in a house on top of yours. She said you and Lucy needed 'privacy'." Happy explained.

" Priva- What?!" Natsu's face tured a dark red. " I don't need no privacy!" He roared.

" I really think Erza has lost her mind..." Lucy sighed.

" Me and Carla share a house now. I don't mind, personally, but she sure seems to." Happy stated.

" Natsu, I think she's pairing people up..." Lucy said. " Like, couples..."

" Couples?! Like, like, dating?!" Natsu exclaimed. " That's crazy! Why would she do that?"

" I think she's treating us like dolls or something." Lucy said. " I mean, look. She taking people out and messing with then like dolls."

" Haha!" Natsu suddenly burst out laughing. " I was so right! She IS insane! Bwahahahahaha!" Lucy punched him in the arm playfully.

" If you had the idea, Natsu, you would have done it. Trust me. I know you would do the same."

" Oi! Thats not nice!"

" Well it's true though." Lucy chuckled.

" Hmph. Well I'm not gonna be no play toy." He punched his other fist. " I will get everyone out of here. And that''s a promise."

" Ok, but how?" Lucy asked.

" I have no idea. I'm hungry. Go make breakfast." Natsu grumbled.

" Wait, what? What am I, your maid?!" Lucy exclaimed.

" No, but I'm hungry. So get cooking. If you want me to get everyone out of here, I suggest making eggs an' bacon." Natsu said.

" Ugh, whatever. But I'm poisoning them." she snorted.

" How about putting hot sauce on them INSTEAD of poison?" Natsu suggested.

" It's all the same to me." Lucy rolled her eyes. " Besides, why did you get up so early if you just complain about being hungry?"

" Cause. I wasn't tired but now I'm hungry." Natsu said.

" Okay then..."

 **Ok, guys. Thanks for joining us! * Hugs ***

 **Did I mention this is my first fanfiction? No? Poo.**

 **But, yes! This is! Thanks again!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	8. Chapter 8

" Here's the bacon and eggs, but the sausages are still cooking." Lucy said.

" Thanks a million, Lucy." Natsu replied with his mouth full. " And, can you pass the hot sauce?" He added.

" Sure." She handed him a bottle and he dumped it on all his food. " What is it with you and hot sauce?!" Lucy exclaimed.

" I have no idea, but it just tastes so good. Oi, did you hear someone knock?" Natsu peered at the door.

" No, did you?" Lucy looked at the door, too. Natsu nodded slightly. " I'll get it I guess." She walked to the door and opened it. " Natsu, you have visitors..." Lucy called.

" Hmm? Oh! Sting, Rouge? How did you find me?!" Natsu looked confused and slightly scared. " Are you stalking me?"

" Ha... no. We just have no flippin idea what's going on here. One second we're at Sabertooth, next, I'm sharin' a dollhouse with Yukino." Sting replied. " I think it has something to do with one of your members though."

" Yeah, Erza, atcually. She has a messed up mind to put people together to be couples." Natsu said bitterly.

" **COUPLES?!** "

" Yeah! Just don't yell like that!" Natsu hissed, holding his ears. Obviously, Sting and Rouge didn't like Erza's plan much, either.

" Heh, I'll go now Natsu. Just be there for the sausages." Lucy stammered.

" Ok, I will. See you, Luce." Natsu stepped outside with them. " Ok so, who are you paired with Rou-"

" You're paired with Lucy? And you're eating breakfast together? How romantic!" Sting joked. Rouge had stayed quiet and just had a blank look on his face.

" Yeah. But, who are you paired with, Rouge?" Natsu asked couriously. Rouge scowled.

" Flippin Minerva." He growled.

" MINERVA?!" Natsu burst out laughing. " Hahah! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard today! Hehe... what did she make you for dinner? Steak?" Natsu howled with laughter.

" Yeah, yeah, we have to go now, Natsu. Nice chatting with you." Sting said.

" Hehe, bye!" Natsu regained control from his laughter.

" Natsu, here, I left them on the table. I have to take a shower now. So stay put." Lucy explained once Natsu came back in.

" Ok, and Lucy?" Natsu gulped. Lucy looked at him as if saying, ' What? '. " Nothing, nevermind." he stammered. " Go take your shower."

" Ok then... I'll be right out, kay?" She gave him a smile. Natsu nodded sheepishly.

" Dangit!" Natsu stabbed his sausage with his fork. ' If I'm so strong, why can't I even say anything about it to her?!'

 **Uh oh! What was he gonna say! ^v^ If you hate me, I understand.**

 **And also, I understand everyone thinks Minerva and and Sting should be together and Rouge and Yukino should.**

 **I personally think the other way around. O/O**

 **Hehe, Natsu's such a dork.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Minna~out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy came out of the shower with a towel on. ' What was it that Natsu was going to say to me?! ARGH! He's so confusing...

" Maybe he'll tell me later..." She said aloud.

" Tell who what later?" Natsu was sitting on her bed as she walked in. " Why are you talking to yourself?"

" AHH! Natsu! Get out! I'm trying to change!" Lucy screeched loudly. " What are you even doing in my room!?"

" Um, looking for you. And go ahead, I'm not gonna bother you." He said simply.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lucy threw him out and her heart was pounding. ' Why the heck did he want me to change in front of him?!'

" You're mean!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the door. " I wasn't doing anything!"

" Yeah? Well when a girl wants to change, give her some privacy!" Lucy yelled back to him. " I don't wanna change in front of a guy!"

" Uh huh. Right..." Natsu chuckled and rolled his eyes. " I'm sure deep down you do!"

" SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Lucy practically screamed at the top of her lungs. " I DO NOT!"

" I so believe you!" Natsu said sarcastically, walking away from the door. " I'm sure you don't!"

" Wait till I get out there..." She charged out the door and ran at him. " Now you're in for it...!"

" ACK! No! I wanna live!" Natsu yelped. Lucy jumped and landed on him. " Oof," Lucy grinned proudly.

" That's what you get, for taunting me!" She smirked. Natsu smiled a little.

" Ok, ok, you win. I won't taunt you again..." He snorted. Lucy stood up and helped Natsu up.

" But, really, what was I doing wrong? Oi!" Natsu was interupted by her gently hitting him in the head.

" We will not discuss this again." She stated. Natsu groaned but agreed.

That night, Lucy was alseep and Natsu came in the room after watching a movie. He saw her sleeping form and stared at her a while. ' Should I..?' Natsu sighed reluctantly and crawled into bed. ' No, probably not.' He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

" Natsu...?" Lucy said sleepily. Natsu jerked upright.

" Huh?"

" Im glad me and you are sharing. I wouldn't want anyone... else..." She whispered and fell back asleep.

" Ok, Lucy, goodnight."

That morning, Natsu had gotten up and made breakfast. He let Lucy sleep in. She always did everything. Now Natsu would give her bearkfast in bed.

" I hope Lucy likes sorta burnt pancakes!" Natsu said aloud. He walked to Lucy's room and shook her gently.

" Mff, having good dreams, check back later." She grumbled. Natsu rolled his eyes and shook her again.

" What?" Lucy said up and bonked her head on Natsu's. " Ouch! Natsu?! Why do I smell pancakes?" Natsu grinned.

" I made you some!" He said happily. " Here."

" YOU made PANCAKES?!" Lucy asked, suspicious. " And only slightly burnt!"

" Uh huh!" Natsu felt proud of himself for making her happy.

 **Ooh! The NaLu feels are too much! * Heavy breathing ***

 **AH! I really like all the support people!**

 **Lucy- Natsu really likes my cooking..**

 **Natsu- And MY pancakes were only SLIGHTLY burned!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Minna~out!**


	10. Chapter 10

" Lucy, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked sheepishly. Lucy nodded. " Uh, d'ya think we can maybe we could- go on a walk? Or something?" Lucy had a perplexed look on her face.

" Uh, yeah, sure." She answered back to him. " Do you want me to make some sandwiches?"

" Sure, if you want to..." He said, angry at himself again.

" Why do you seem so frustrated all the time, Natsu?" Lucy asked. " I mean, you always are about to ask or say something, but then shut down."

" No, you're right." Natsu sighed. " I guess, I'm just thinking of a plan for getting out of here. Not going well." He sighed. He hated lying to her.

" Oh, ok, Natsu." She looked relived. " I was upset because there was nothing I could do about it."

" Ok, let's go on the walk." He said rather quietly. Lucy agreed and packed the sandwiches.

" My dear Gray! Natsu and Lucy are out on a walk together! And they're talking!" Juvia poked Gray awake. He had let her sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor.

" Wha?" Gray opened his eyes and saw Juvia almost on top of him. " GAH! Juvia- what are doing?!" he hissed.

" Look! Natsu and Lucy are on a walk together! Do you think me and you could too?" She asked. Gray gimaced and sighed. He had no choice.

" Yeah, whatever." Gray groaned. Juvia looked as though she were about to explode with happiness.

" YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Come on! LETS GO!" Juvia squealed, overjoyed. Gray opened his mouth to speak but Juvia cut him off. " Oh ,we can go to the park, the lake, the stream, wherever you want to go, Gray!"

" I was thinking outside resturant..." Gray grumbled. Juvia squealed, again.

" Ok! That sounds good!"

Lucy felt a hand grab hers and saw Natsu was holding her hand. She tensed up, but didn't do anything. Natsu, on the other hand, was red-faced. He could not beleive he just did that.

" So! Where do you wana go?" Natsu asked, trying to hide his embarassment.

" I don't know. Maybe the outside resturant." Lucy suggested, shrugging. She had no idea if there even was one.

" Ok, if you want to!" Natsu replied.

" Mmm! This burger tastes good!" Natsu grinned. " What did you get, Luce?"

" Pasta."

" Oh, good choice." Natsu felt awkwardness betwen them. And he had no idea why. He sighed. " We can go back now if you want, Luc-"

" Hey, Slanty eyes! What are you doing here?" Gray called from four tables away. Natsu looked at him.

" Takin' Lucy out to lunch." he said back. " What are you doing, Flat face?"

" Same. But with Juvia." Gray replied. Juvia gave a tiny wave and smiled.

" Huh. I would think she forced you here if you are here with her, No offense, Juvia." Natsu growled. Juvia just blinked.

" Come on, Natsu." Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their house.

'Lucy?!'

 **Hey guys! Poof is on me! ( Aka, my kitten...) Good kitty :3**

 **Anyway! Thanks for stayin with me this far guys! It means a lot!**

 **Say hi to Minna, Poof!**

 **Poof: Meow?**

 **She's shy...**

 **Minna~ out!**


	11. Chapter 11

" Whats wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up.

" No, what's wrong, Natsu? I can tell it's not getting out of this place." Lucy asked. " I don't know what it is, but I know it's not what you said. You've been acting strange. Is something the matter?"

" No, I'm fine, Lucy!" Natsu said, suprised.

" I know you're not. You've been acting serious lately. No funny business. Like usual. Please, just tell me." Lucy insisted.

" Lucy," Natsu had no idea what to do. He didn't want to lie again. But he didn't want to tell the truth. " I'm fine. Just tired. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm gonna be fine, I promise"

" Ok, Natsu," Lucy looked away, flustered. " I don't want something bad to happen to you."

" I promise. It's nothing, really." Natsu bit his lip. He wanted to tell her, but he also didn't. Lucy sighed and looked at him once more, then headed to her room.

" L-Lucy?" Natsu stammered. He saw her sleeping on her bed. ' Probably beat up from the walk.' He thought. He inched on the bed and sat by her. He was going to wake her up then thought different. He looked at her and decided he should probably do it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Mmm? Oh. Hey Natsu." Lucy gave him a sleepy smile. " What are you doing?" She looked confused.

" Hahh, nothing..." He said sheepishly. ' Ah- why did she have to wake up NOW?!' He thought, flustered.

" Did you-?" Lucy shook her head. ' Why does my forehead feel tingly!?' She looked at Natsu and his face was red. " Why's your face red? What did you do?" She asked.

" Nothing."

" Did you kiss my forehead?!" She was becoming hysterical.

" Aha... no..." Natsu looked guilty. " Well... maybe I did... hehe..." He gave a nervous chuckle. Lucy looked as if she were choking on an ice cube. " Wha-Wha-WHAT?! Wh-Why did you k-kiss me?!" She exclaimed. ' I think I'm having a heart attack!' She felt like fainting.

" Cause... I like... you?!" He suggested nervously.' Does she not like me?! Oh no...'

" I-I can't e-even-" She sputtered. Natsu looked more hysterical than her.

" Ah- I'm really sorry!" He said and ran off. " SOORRRYYYY!" She heard his rooms door close.

" U-Umm," Lucy touched her forehead. Natsu liked her? Is that what he had been trying to say these past few days? She had liked the way they had been friends here. But this changed a whole bunch of things. What if that one part of her liked him? Alot? Was she just too afraid to admit it?

" Why did she have to wake up?!" Natsu muttered. He didn't want her to be mad. So what if he liked her? She didn't like him. Or she wouldn't have flipped out like that. But she had. And didn't. She probably thought Natsu was a weirdo stalker guy that kissed girls when they were unconsious. " Dangit!"

That night, Natsu didn't want to face Lucy. He slept in his room, and that night, it rained. Somehow, Erza found a way to make it rain and thunder. Lucy was alone and wanted company. But she barely had seen Natsu all evening. And he was the only other ' company' there was. He had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out. She tiptoed to Natsu's room and then lighting struck close by, creating a loud noise.

" N-Natsu?" She whispered. She heard footsteps then the door opened.

" Lucy? What are you doing?"

 **I'm getting such nice reviews! Even though I barely have any!**

 **BaconDaUnicorn- Thanks so much! I really enjoy your support!**

 **SimplyCourageous- I will update. I have a few chapters planned out for later.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Minna~out!**


	12. Chapter 12

" Uh, sorry to bother you..." She said, embarrassed. " But, I got a little..." She turned head.

" Scared?" Natsu finished.

" Yes."'

There was an awkward silence between them.

" So, can I , uh, stay here for the night?" She asked. She felt like a big baby.

" Uh, Lucy, of course you can. I have spare pillows and blankets. I'll sleep on the ground." Natsu offered

" No, I couldn't-"

" Yes, you can and you will. Come on in." Natsu ushered her through. Lucy layed on the bed and looked at Natsu on the floor.

" Hey, we can share the bed." She said and blushed. Natsu's mouth hung open.

" S-share a bed?" He stammered. " That seems sorta weird, dontcha' think?"

" Well, yeah, but I'd feel a lot less guilty." Lucy scooted aside. " Come on up. I don't mind." she patted the space beside her. Natsu made sure to inch as far away as possible. Lucy rolled her eyes and layed down.

That morning, Lucy woke up an she was hugging something. She thought she had just had a big teddy bear or something.

" Uhh, Lucy? Natsu said.

"Mmm?" She opened her eyes and saw Natsu. She was hugging _him_ not a teddy bear. She was half-alseep and shrugged and closed her eyes.

" Lucy? Your still sorta hugging me and it's like 12:00 or something." Natsu said sheepishly.

" I'm WHAT?!" Lucy opened her eyes again and saw Natsu again, but she was hugging him. " Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" She released her grip and Natsu gave a nervous cough. They sat in awkward silence and then there was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it!" Natsu said a little too quick. Lucy sat there as he jumped up an ran to the door." Hello..."

" Good morning Natsu." A female voice said.

" GAH! E-Erza, w-what are you d-doing here?!" Natsu saw his red-haired friend stading there, holding a white paper. " What's that paper for?"

" This? Oh. Job plans. But I also have this-" She pulled out a clipboard and handed it to him. " I need to know how things are going here."

" How things are going? What do you mean?" Natsu looked confused.

" Like, couple wise, you know?" Erza replied." Just fill out the paper. There's a bunch of questions on there. You have to answer them and thn sign the bottom. Ok?" She gave him a sheet and he stared at him.

" What the heck- what are these?!" Natsu looked them over. " These questions are just, WEIRD..." He scoffed. Erza rolled her eyes.

" Well, obviously. I'm pairing people together so I can make, like, a real city. And then I can becom-" Erza was cut off by a rumbling noise.

" What was THAT?!" Erza's face turned pale.

" Asuka. We forgot to shrink her. Oh no! I suggest getting inside!" Erza ran off somewhere and Natsu stood there.

" Lucy, I think I have a plan how to get out of here..."

 **KAY GUYS... I know I haven't been paying much attention to the real plot.**

 **The NaLu feels are too much! I feel terrible... ^-^**

 **Please don't hate me Minna!**

 **Natsu- I wanna get outta here!**

 **Lucy- WELL FOCUS ON THE PLAN!**

 **Me- ARGH! I having WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **Minna~out!**


	13. Chapter 13

" What's your plan exactly?" Lucy asked suspiciously. Natsu goave a sly smirk and explained everything.

" Well, obviously Erza needs to get out of here, and that means there's a way out. All we have to do is find it. " He said. Lucy looked thoughtful,

" Huh. that's actually not a bad idea," She murmered. " but how are we supposed to follow her without her noticing?" She asked after thinking it through. Natsu frowned.

" I have no idea, and thanks for ruining my great plan." He groaned frustratedly at her. Lucy rolled her eyes. " Oh right! Asuka's here and and appearently we need to hide or whatsit."

" What?! Why didn't you tell me beforehand? Now we could be squashed to bits!" Lucy shrieked.

" Ugh, don't scream so loud!" Natsu hissed. " Now stop standing there stiff and hurry up!" He paused and gave a small smile. " Where's the basement?"

" Second door."

" Right. I knew that." They walked down to the basement to find a blank area.

" Well joy. Cement floor and nothing to sit on." Lucy frowned. " My bottom is gonna hurt." She sat on the floor and growled. " Perfect..."

" Hmm... I wonder if there's any food here..." Natsu said to himself and held his stomach. " I'm starved."

" When are you not?" Lucy just huffed.

" True."

" Hi dollys!" Asuka said wonderingly. " Who should I play with...? Where's Big Brother Natsu an Big Sister Lucy? I wanna make them kiss!" She said cheerfully.

" They're in that house." Gray pointed to a smallish house. Erza punched him on the shoulder "Oww..."

" Really?! Well! Come on out, Big Brother!" Asuka cheered.

Erza held her breath and frowned.

" GAH!" Natsu yelped suddenly, making Lucy squeak. " Did you hear that?" He peered around.

" Wha-What?" Lucy sputtered. " I don't have as good as hearing as you, remember?"

" Oh, yeah. Oops. Asuka just said something, that's all. Nevermind, though..." Natsu's face looked a little red and pale at the same time.

" What was it?" Lucy asked and tilted her head.

" Ah... umm... " Natsu's face was no longer pale but now red. " Nothing, sorry I brought it up..."

" Why is your face red? What did she say?" Lucy inquired suspiciously. Natsu shifted uncomfortably.

" U-Umm..."

" You can tell me!" Lucy insisted. " C'mon!" Lucy pleaded. Natsu looked everywhere but at her.

" Fine," He growled. " She said that, umm, she wants to find us t-to make us, sorta... k-kiss..." He murmered, embarrassed. Lucy stiffened.

" S-she w-w-what?" Lucy squeaked." She w-wants u-us to k-k-kiss?" Natsu nodded.

" Unfortunately, yes..."

" Big Brother Natsu! Big Sis Lucy!" Asuka's voice bellowed from outside.

" Come on out! I wanna play with you guys!" She complained in a whiney voice. " Why won't you play with me?"

" WELL GUESS WHAT!? WE DON"T WANNA K-" Natsu's hand slapped over Lucy's mouth.

" SHHH!" He hissed. Lucy kept saying things, but her voice was muffled by his hand. " We don't want her to find us..!" He released her and she frowned.

" Well, we're not gonna be sitting ducks, that's for sure!" Lucy said, flashing her Fairy Tail mark. Natsu smiled.

' That's my Lucy!' He thought.

 **Haha! Am I gonna let them kiss? I'm so evil! ^-^**

 **Sorry for the late update! I had no time.**

 **I'm making a new story later on, called** ** _Times change_.**

 **I would really like you guys to read it!**

 **Please review?**

 **Minna~ out!**


	14. Chapter 14

The roof was torn off of the house revealing Natsu and Lucy to Asuka. Asuka grinned and reached for them.

" Eep! Natsu...!" Lucy squealed.

" Yeah, I know!"

" What should we do?!"

" I HAVE NO IDEA!"

" Use Fire Dragon Roar!"

" No way!"

" But why n-"

" Ok guys!" Asuka interrupted. " You guys sound like a fighting couple!" Asuka giggled. Natsu and Lucy gaped at her.

" No we do not!" They said at the same time as Lucy hid her blush and Natsu put his scarf over his face, groaning. Asuka simply grabbed them and carried them off."

" Oi! Lemme go!" Natsu piped up. Asuka shook her head.

" I'm gonna make you and Lucy-chan kiss!" She stated. Lucy started to squirm.

" HOW ABOUT, NO?" Lucy wailed. Asuka moved her hands closer.

" But, I want to!" Asuka pouted. " And HOW are you gonna stop me?" She made a point.

" I have NO idea!" Lucy cried out. " Just DON'T!" she held her hands out. Asuka moved them a inch closer.

" It's not like it'll cause any harm..." Natsu rang in with his opinion. " She's not gonna change her mind."

" Uh huh! So turn your head around!" Asuka ordered Lucy. She quickly turned her head and then- SMOOSH!

" Ouch! My face!" Natsu frowned. Lucy had stuck out her hands and banged them on his face.

" No way I'm gonna do this!" Lucy spat. And at that moment, Asuka turned small and Natsu and Lucy fell on the ground.

" I was so close to making them kiss!" Asuka wimpered. Erza picked her up and brought her away. " I can't wait for him to kiss you, Big Sister, Lucy!" She called.

" You'll be waiting for a while, Asuka..." She muttered half to herself. Natsu heard it an couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Natsu and Lucy had to stay in a hotel while their house was being rebuilt. They had been able to have different rooms and Natsu insisted in staying in the same rooms. Lucy had shut him down. She needed to be alone for a while. Natsu had reluctantly agreed, but still didn't want to.

" After a good bath, and food, I'll be able to get a good sleep," she murmered to herself. She left to the bathroom, Natsu climbed in through the window.

" Lucy?!" He whisper loudly and saw the bathroom door closed. ' A bath? Huh...'

" Is someone there?" She would check, but she was bare. She nervously wrapped a towel around herself and peeked out. The window was open. What if robbers were in ther house? " Eep!"

" Hmm..." Natsu went into the kitchen for food. Only to hear Lucy's voice. ' Ohhh crap...' he thought. He looked out and saw Lucy walking out in a towel. ' Oh...'

" Whoever's there, get out!" Lucy said. She tiptoed around and was only a few steps away from finding Natsu.

" Err, oi, Lucy..." He stammered nervously. Lucy paused. ' That better not be who I think it is,'

" Natsu!" She exclaimed, emmitting a squeak of suprise. He was right there. So close she could barely reach out and touch him in a second.

" H-hey..." He smiled.

" GAH!"


	15. Chapter 15

" KYA!" Lucy screamed. She instictively kicked Natsu across the kitchen. " AH! Natsu! I'm sorry! BUT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

" I came to find you..." Natsu groaned and felt the new formed bump on his head.

" What for? GAH! I'm still in my towel!" Lucy screeched again. " I HAVE TO CHANGE! Natsu, out!" Natsu glowered.

" But Lucy..."

" Don't! Out!" Lucy said, pushing him along. " I need to change!" She opened the door and Loke was standing there.

" What the heck are you doing here Loke?!" Natsu snorted and Loke rolled his eyes.

" For my princess, Lucy." He said like it was obvious. Natsu's hands balled into a fist.

" She has to do something. We have to stay out. She's changing." He explained, frustrated that he had called Lucy 'princess'.

" This'll be a good show!" Loke tried walking in but was met with Natsu's fist.

" She said out!" He snarled and Lucy close the door. Loke flung into the wall. Natsu laughed and stood by the door.

" Why you...!" Loke jumped at Natsu and they went into an all out brawl. " You don't go hitting people randomly!"

" You don't barge in on a changing girl!" Natsu shot back. He landed a hit on Loke.

" Ok guys, I'm done!" Lucy called out to the boys. Natsu shot a look at Loke and walked in. Loke follwed close behind.

" I'm going to bed, now. You guys should too. It's," She glanced at her clock. " 12:00!" She exclaimed. " I need sleep, and so do you two. Good night."

" Night Luce." Natsu waved.

" Good night my lovely princess." Loke cooed. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked back to his apartment.

" Gray-sama!" Juvia called. She went in search of Gray. " Where are you? Time to sleep!"

" Go to bed without me, I'll be there in a sec." Gray said back from the living room. Juvia pouted. She didn't like sleeping alone.

" Gray-sama!" Juvia grabbed him and dragged him to bed. " You need SLEEP." She stated. Gray groaned.

" But," Gray sighed. There was no point in argueing. He laid down. Juvia sat there at the foot of the bed.

" J-Juvia wants to s-sleep with Gray-sama..." She whispered and heard Gray sigh.

" Whatever..." He grumbled. Juvia gave a delighted squeal and sat next to him.

" Yay! Juvia is so so happy!" Juvia whooped. Gray rolled his eyes and smiled.

That morning, Erza informed Natsu and Lucy that their house was finished, and they could go back home.

" Ok! So, we need a really good plan of how to get out of here." Natsu said. Lucy nodded.

" Erza wants to keep us here. But she also knows she can't keep us here forever." She said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, and she needs some way to get out because she has a way. She leaves here sometimes." Natsu scratched his head. " All we need to do is to follow her out of here, find Dan, and turn everyone big."

" After we get them out of the city, though." Lucy stated.

" Why out of the city?" Natsu asked, confused. Lucy sighed.

" Because, if we turn them big IN the city, they'll crush everyone." She rolled her eyes as though it was obvious.

" Oh, sounds resonable."

" Speaking of which, I wonder what's gonna happen to Erza when we become big. I mean, what's Makarov gonna do to her?" Lucy questioned. Natsu shrugged.

" I have no idea. I don't care, either way. Even if he doesn't punish her." He muttered.

" Why? She turned us small and used us, technically." Lucy raised an eyesbrow.

" I dunno. Guess just cause she changed some things that I wanted to change." Lucy had no idea what Natsu was talking about.

" Ok then..."

 **Ok, minna! I got a request for more GruVia.**

 **I personally think I should make more too. I got too carried away with NaLu I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu and Lucy had their plan formed in their brains, they just needed to find Erza.

" Natsu, see her?" Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head. " Where could she be?"

" I don't know, maybe we should look in the cake shop. She loves cake." He suggested.

" I guess. I'll stay here. You go to the shop." Lucy said, leaning against the wall and peeking over to the fence.

" Ok, good idea." Natsu ran off and went in search of the cake shop. He hadn't made a map of this place in his mind yet. He was still getting used to it. He spotted a sign that had a peice of cake on it, and darted inside. Sure enough, there was Erza, purchasing a cake.

" Thanks!" Erza remarked, licking her lips. Natsu rolled his eyes. Of course. It was strawberry.

" Hmm, guess I'll have to become a ninja to follow her..." Natsu muttered, pulling his scarf over his face and hiding in a allyway. He watched expectantly and waited for Erza to walk out the door. Sure enough, she did.

" Hmm..." Lucy was still peeking over the fence, wondering if Natsu had found Erza. She fidgeted and heard footsteps. Lucy cautiously looked behind her.

" Hello, my princess!" Loke purred behind her.

" GAH! LOKE!" Lucy screamed. " You scared me HALF TO DEATH." She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage.

" Yes, well, I do have that affect on girls." Loke chuckled. " What are you doing looking over a fence, anyway?"

" Well-" Lucy wasn't sure if she could trust Loke not to spill the beans about the plan. He liked Erza as well as every other girl. Just Erza beat him up for it. " Just... planning a prank on Natsu for what he did to me this morning."

" What did he do to you?" He asked.

' Geez, you're persistant.' She thought. " Well- you see- he umm..." Think, Lucy THINK. " Put a bucket of water on top of the bedroom door so when I woke up, it would splash on my head?" That DID sound like something Natsu would do.

" Ah, I see." Loke sighed. " Don't you wish me and YOU were partnered up? And if he tries anything, call ME to deal with him. I beat him up."

" I'll... keep that in mind."

" Nin Nin..." Natsu shot behind a barrel when he saw Erza look behind her.

" Is someone there?" She called, clutching her cake to her chest protectively.

' No.' He thought, although he really wanted to say it. In his mind, it would have been hilarious.

" Hmm, must have been my imagination getting to me." She said and walked again. She carefully pulled a key out of her pocket and dangled it beside her. Natsu didn't know what to do. He _could_ dart out and grab it, but fear of Erza stopped him.

" I sure would be defeated if someone took this..." Erza sighed. She knew whoever was there, would come out to take it. She wasn't stupid. Of course, neither was Natsu. So he stayed where he was.

' I'm fine right here, thanks.' Natsu snorted in his mind. Although the chance to beat Erza was tempting... Erza thought she must've been mistaken so she continued walking. He wondered if Lucy was having any trouble. Did Erza make bandits here?

The thought struck him. _Did_ she? What if Lucy was in trouble? Should he be there to help?

" Stop it, Natsu. Lucy's strong and can defend herself." He whispered angrily to himself. But what if they were _too_ strong that Lucy couldn't defeat them?

" Noo... stop. She gave me a job and if I don't do it, she'll kill me." Natsu muttered and fidgeted.

Yet he found himself easing away from Erza and back in the direction he came.

 **Hey minna! Natsu's sure over protective. IS there gonna be bandits in**

 **Mini Magnolia? Bwahaha!**

 **I love suspense! And sorry for the late update! I've been busy!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy eyed over the fence and looked around. Still no sign of Erza. Maybe Natsu had found her.

" Maybe I should go fi- KYA!" Lucy was picked up football style. " GET OFF ME YOU BIG PERVERT!" She screeched.

" Owww... You yell too much, Luce..." A very familiar voice whined. Lucy turned and saw Natsu's pink hair.

" Natsu..."

" Why the HECK are you here? I told you to follow Erza but NOOOO you come carry me _football_ style HALFWAY across town! We are trying to get OUT of here, not mess around!" Lucy lectured him.

" Well, first of all: It's been two blocks I wouldn't exactly call that " Halfway across town". Second, I came cos' I was sorta worried about you." Natsu addmitted, his face growing a little pink. " And third, why do I smell Loke? What did he do? Was he flirting with you? I wanna fight him."

' Annnd there goes the moment.' Lucy sighed inwardly. " Well, thanks for being worried I guess. A-"

" You don't have to thank me you weirdo." Natsu huffed. Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked.

" Well, you didn't have to be worried." She teased.

" I wanna be worried about you!"

" Well, I don't want you to!"

" I wanna!"

" I don't!"

" Argghh! Why do you have to be so hard to say no to!?" Natsu groaned pretending to pull his hair out.

" Cause I'm amazing." Lucy giggled and flipped her hair.

" Yeah... no..."

" You are so rude, Natsu." Lucy huffed and turned away pouting. Natsu frowned and looked away.

" Maybe we should go back home." Natsu muttered.

" Maybe." She said and paused. " U-uh... Natsu?"

" What?"

" We don't exactly _know_ where home _is_..." She pointed out.

" Haaaha! You forgot my sense of smell, weirdo!" Natsu stuck his tounge out.

 **10 minutes later...**  
" I got nothin'." Natsu stated. " Everything smells different I'm not used to it."

" Oh wow. So what are we supposed to do?" Lucy huffed. Natsu's eyes traveled until he saw a building.

" I may have an idea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Juvia woke up and found Gray gone.

" Gray- sama!" She shouted and shot upright.

" What?" Gray caalled back.

" Where are you!?" Juvia stumbled out of bed, almost falling in the process.

" Umm... in the living room?"

" J-Juvia was so woried about you, Gray-sama! Why d-did you l-leave without telling me first?" Juvia cried out, bowling Gray over.

"Argh! I just woke up!" He said.

" But I was so worried!" She whispered, holding him in a tight hug.

" Gurk- could you please let go? I don't feel like dying today." Gray choked, out of breath.

" Sorry!" Juvia released him and sat back. " What are we going to do today, Gray-sama?" She asked.

" I don't know. Maybe _we_ should make a plan to get outta here." Gray suggested.

" Hmm... Juvia may have an idea. We can climb the walls or something."

" Erza would think we would do that so she probably put and electric fence over the wall." Gray explained.

" That's possible. Juvia thinks that she did that, too." Juvia sighed.

" Let's follow her round and get the key for the big gate at the entrance of the city." Gray said.

" Good idea."

" Natsu! Don't touch there!" Lucy said, feeling something on her butt.

" I didn't mean to!" Natsu said. They were climbing on the building so they could see the house.

" Well, still. Okay, I'm up." Lucy said sitting on the building.

" Great. Do you see it anywhere?" Natsu asked curiously. Lucy peered out and shook her head.

" No, I don't see anything familier..." Lucy said, stumped. Natsu glowered.

" It's almost night-time and we have no where to sleep."

" G-guess we'll have to go to a hotel..."

And so they did.

 **Hi guys! I'm really sorry for updating late (^-^) Don't kill me please minna!**

 **Mehehe, I don't know what to write after this though. I have writers-block.**

 **Help me!**

 **Minna~ out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy eyed around the room that they were given. It was big, nontheless, but there was one problem...

There was _one_ bed.

" Uh Natsu...?" She called nervously.

" What?" He looked confused. " Is something the matter?"

Lucy choked. _Obviously_ there was a _big_ problem in the middle of the room. But of course Natsu was oblivious to it.

" There's only one bed." Lucy stated, face growing a little red.

" Ooooohhhh. Easy, I'll sleep on the floor." Natsu flashed a toothy grin.

" No, you always sleep on the ground. I'm not gonna let you this time." Lucy gaped.

" But then you have to sleep on the ground!" He persisted.

Lucy paused. She didn't want to sleep on the ground.

And then she had an idea

' _No, I can't.'_

 _' But it's the best choice...'_

 _' It's weird!'_

" Ok, I have an idea~!" Lucy declared. Natsu raised an eyebrow, making her gulp. _' Am I really doing this...?!'_

" What is it?" Natsu asked.

" We could share the bed, I mean, it's big..." Lucy's gaze went to the floor, trying to hide her blush.

" Well... sure! I mean I always sneak into your apartment after you fall asleep and sleep in your be- Wait, damn, I screwed up..." He face palmed and groaned upon seeing Lucy smirk demonicly.

" What did you just say?" She growled playfully.

" Nothing..."

" I know you said something!" Lucy charged at him and Natsu flipped her over onto the bed.

" Wah~!" She squealed, falling face first onto the bed. Natsu jumped onto the bed with her and tickled her stomach.

" NO, NO, PLEASE! KYAHHH-!" Lucy squirmed and wiggled, but she couldn't break free.

" Say Natsu is the greatest and even better than that ice stripper Gray!" Natsu compromised.

" No way!" Lucy gasped for air.

" Fine then," He tickled her harder.

" OKAY, OKAY," She laughed, making Natsu pause. " Natsu is the greatest and even better then..." She stopped an glared at him for a moment. " That... ice stripper... Gray. Happy?"

" Very," Natsu cast her an amused look.

" Hmph." Luc pouted, despite her racing heart. " It's getting late maybe we should go to bed. I'm prett-"

 _Whump_

" Hey!" Lucy rubbed the back of her head. " Oh you wanna go?" She picked up a pillow and whacked Natsu.

" Pfff, you hit like a girl." He chuckled.

" Thats cause I AM a girl!" Lucy growled and attemped another hit. Natsu moved his head to the side a bit and dodged easily.

" Yeah, I see that." He snorted and made a blow on top of her head.

" Why you-" Lucy gaped when Natsu's pillow broke open, scattering tiny white feathers across the room. " Oh no. OH no..."

" What?"

" THESE ARE THE HOTELS PILLOWS-"

" OH SHOOT."

" CLEAN UP HURRY!"

" I WILL I WILL!"

 _After the clean up :D FUN RIGHT?_

" I'm pooped." Natsu groaned, one arm over his eyes.

" Let's go to bed." Lucy suggested, raising up and walking over to the bathroom.

" Great idea." He muttered and flopped onto the bed.

Lucy walked back in minutes later in her pajamas and turned off the light.

" Good night, Luce," Natsu murmered.

" Goodnight, Natsu."

 *** Hides ***

 **Hi guys! Really sorry I didn't update! I have had TERRIBLE writers block. I sat there hitting my head on the keyboard.**

 **I made a lotta fluff on here! NaLu...**

 **I made a one shot and a little story thing... maybe it's gonna be 5 chapters long. It's called, NaLu!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy sat up and put a hand on her stomach. She was hungry.

" Maybe I'll make bacon for breakfast..." She turned her head and saw her pink haired friend.

' Oh yeah, we're in a hotel so I don't have to make breakfast... But I can't wake Natsu up cause it's not my house...' Lucy sighed and flopped back down. ' Well, whatever. I'll just go back to sleep.

" Lucy..."

" ... Natsu?" She turned around and stared at Natsu's face. ' He's sleeping.' Lucy smiled to herself. He was pretty cute sleeping.

That is... until he grabbed her and snuggled her in his sleep.

" Eep! Natsu?" Lucy squirmed but he was too strong.

" What? What? I'm awake!" Natsu sat up and dropped Lucy.

" You were cuddling me in your sleep." She mumbled. " And said my name..."

" I did?" Natsu thought for a bit and stared at her. " I bet you enjoyed it." He chuckled.

" N-No!" Well, she had enjoyed his arms around her, but it wasn't like she was going to tell him that.

" Uh huh. I bet you wanted me to secretly!" He declared. Lucy was a stuttering mess.

" N-No way!" She cried out.

" I'm kidding."

" I know that!" Lucy stated.

" Why were you acting serious then?" Natsu questioned. Lucy buried her face in her hands.

" I dunno!" She groaned and turned away.

She felt arms holding her waist. She slowly turned her head.

" Na-tsu?"

" You smell good." Was all he said.

" I..." She gulped. Her heart was racing. " You're warm."

" Huh." He sat with her like this for a while. Lucy leaned her head back and closed her eyes. This wasn't bad. It wasn't like she hated Natsu. She actually liked him... a lot... more than a friend should probably. But, it wasn't like there was a problem with that, right?

" Hey Natsu?" She asked quietly.

" Yeah?" He answered.

" Is there a problem with liking someone?" Lucy stared at the ceiling, silently enjoying the warmth of Natsu's body.

" No, as long as they know you." He answered, his breath on her skin.

" They know me very well, and I know them well."

" Then no. I think me and you have the very same problem." Natsu whispered and squeezed her. Lucy tilted her head and looked at him.

" Yeah."

Then she paused and shifted a bit.

" I think..."

Natsu opened one of his dark eyes and fixed it on her.

" We have the same problem... about the same person." She finished.

And then Natsu turned her around.

 **Hi minna! How did you like the chapter?**

 **I made a cliffie...**

 **How evil is that? Btw, My computer is being screwy so I have to get it fixed.**

 **Bye :D**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy gasped at Natsu's sudden movement. He looked so concentrated. Then he moved closer.

" I completely agree," He whispered. Lucy stared at him.

" Natsu, wha-" She was cut off. By him. Kissing her. Lucy was suprised at first, but ended up closing her eyes as well. Natsu broke away and stared in her eyes.

" So... wait..."

" What?" Lucy blinked.

" Everything I said earlier was true?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

" Well... yes..." She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned back in and connected their lips again...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Juvia walked down the road with Gray. She looked mischevously at his hand and daringly took it. Gray looked at their hands and turned back to walking.

" You're not gonna push Juvia away?" Juvia asked, blinking.

" No." Gray answered simply. Juvia gasped.

" Does that mean you love Juvia now, Gray-sama?" She chittered, jumping up and down. Gray made a choking sound but didn't object.

" We better hurry if we want to get to Erza." Gray muttered. Juvia nodded.

" Okay," She agreed and they continued walking a bit faster in awkward silence.

" Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, keeping up with him.

" Yeah?"

" Did you like living with Juvia?" She stammered. Gray paused. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked her strait in the eye.

And told her his answer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erza sat in her chair, staring at the tiny city in front of her. It wasn't as fun as she thought, and she wante to check on Natsu and Lucy, but it would be weird for her to open the roof and watch them.

If they were big again, she could sneak into Lucy's house whenever. Erza eyed the tiny house she had given them. Had hings turned out okay? Could she let them out now?

It was for the best... She couldn't keep them here forever. But if what she wanted didn't happen... what would she do? Make them tiny again? Fat chance Master would let her.

" Erza?"

" Oh, hello Mira." Erza sighed and looked back at the house she had been staring at.

" What's the matter?" Mira asked, concerned.

" I think it's time." Erza sighed once again.

" Has NaLu worked out?" The white haired mage questioned.

" I have no idea. Should we check?"

" Yes." Mira opened the top of the roof and gaped.

" What?" Erza asked anxiously.

" No one is home..." She murmered. ( A.N- They are at a hotel, remember? XD)

" I think it's time." Erza stated heading for the spear.

 **Ohayo, Minna!**

 **I feel weird making kiss scenes, so was this one bad? Oh yeah, kiss scene.**

 **I finally did! I was hesitating a bunch like, Uhhh... wait... * click click ***

 **But finally made it! Anyway, I'm getting a new fanfiction soon so I'm gonna finish this up at about 25-26 chapters Sorry :(**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	21. Chapter 21

" Yes."

Juvia stood there in shock when hearing Gray's answer.

" You, did?" She stuttered. Gray nodded his head relctantly and nervously looked at her.

" Juvia, I haven't exactly been nice to you, and I want to say sorry. I guess living with you hasn't been that bad, actually. I sorta enjoyed it." He admitted. Juvia ogled at him, too suprised to speak.

" So... you like Juvia now?" She asked chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" Let's go with friends first,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lucy sat on Natsu's lap, head resting on his shoulder. Natsu played with her blonde hair absently.

" Hey Natsu?"

" What?" He gave her a sideways glance. Lucy fidgeted a bit so she could look at him.

" Does this mean we're like a... couple?" She questioned eagerly. Natsu paused and tipped his head to one side.

" Hmm... yeah, I'm pretty sure we are." He answered truthfully. Lucy sighed happily and layed her head back down on his shoulder. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Natsu kissed the top of her head.

Lucy felt as if her heart would explode. This was all too perfect. She never wanted to leave the safety of his arms.

Natsu felt the same. He didn't want Lucy to leave, either. But they both knew they should go back home.

" C'mon, we gotta go." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy shook her head

and pouted.

" Nuh uh. I wanna stay here..." She complained, gripping his scarf. Natsu picked her up and she squeaked.

" Eep! Natsu! Be careful!" Lucy cried out. Natsu carried her out the door.

" Uh... we're leaving and I dunno what to do with the room so... bye..." He stated awkwardly to the person behind the desk. They scurried away and Natsu chuckled before opening the door.

" Okay, you can walk now." He said, placing Lucy on her feet.

" Natsu, we have no idea where to go..." She stated.

" Umm... is that giant hand supposed to be reaching for us?" Natsu asked uncertainly.

" Giant hand? Natsu, what're you talking- OH MY GOSH, RUN!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and ran. Natsu, being the faster runner, picked her up and darted into an alleyway.

" I think we're good now..." He huffed.

" Natsu! Help!" Natsu turned around and saw Lucy being carried away.

" Lucy!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Erza reached down into the city when she saw Natsu and Lucy exit a hotel. She had caught Lucy, but Natsu was ferociusly attacking her hand, which, to be honest, stung a bit.

" Lucy, calm down, it's me, Erza." Erza said. Tiny Lucy blinked and then wiggled a bit.

" This will only hurt a bit," Erza said, holding the giant spear to Lucy's chest.

 **Ohayo, Minna! How was this chapter? Good? Bad? I'm not very good with the romatic scenes, so if they suck, well... :(**

 **Anyway, I can't beleive I'm on chapter 21 XD I didn't get as many favorited and follows as I hoped, but I'm still happy I got any at all.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys. You're all the best.**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	22. Chapter 22

_Lucy's house_

Lucy sat at her desk, absently fidling with her pen. She skimmed the note she was making.

 _Dear Mom, some interesting things have happened recently. I was turned tiny, don't ask, and some things happened._

 _First of all, Natsu's my boyfriend now. I dunno how it all happened, but I know that if Erza hadn't made s tiny, again, don't ask, none of this would have happened. I know I should be mad and stuff, but I can't help thinking I should thank her and this was all for the best._

 _Secondly, Erza's not getting punished because Master approved of her reasons, not that I know what they are. And Mira somehow had something to do with it. So my guess is that it was to get couples together._

 _This place is crazy, but I love it._

 _Lucy_

She smiled to herself. Maybe she should thanks Erza. After all, she had gotten what she wanted. Gray and Juvia had been stuck together like glue.

Romeo and Wendy were always giving each other present, which was adorable.

Levy and Gajeel... they acted the same, pretty much. Flirty...

And well... Natsu and Lucy...

Lucy sighed dreamily. " I guess some things were meant to change, huh, Mom?"

Then tan hands covered her eyes.

" Guess who?" A voice whispered.

" Natsu." Lucy giggled.

" Aww, how did you know?" Natsu asked, pouting. Lucy giggled again. He ruffled her hair and bent down next to her.

" Whatcha writin?" Natsu asked nonchanlantly. Lucy covered it up and stuck her tounge out.

" A letter to my Mom." She muttered, cheeks a faint red.

" Oh, nice. What do you wanna do today? Happy suggested fishing like, a bazillion times, but we do that everyday." Natsu snorted, crossing his arms over his vest. " I told him you get to choose today."

" Uh, I guess we could go to the park. It's nice out today." Lucy suggested and stood after placing the letter in a box.

" Alright." Natsu said and sat on her bed. " Shouldn't you put on a something a little more... I dunno... outsidey?" He questioned, gesturing to her PJ's.

" Oh yeah," She stood there. " Cover your eyes, baka." Lucy hissed, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. Natsu groaned and buried his face in her bed.

" Okay, done." Lucy smile. A tee shirt and skirt. " Is this ' outsidey' enough for you?"

" Ehh," Natsu stood " Can you make lunch for a picnic or something? I'm starving..."

" I guess." Lucy walked to the kitchen. " I'm gonna make some sandwitches." She grabbed the bread and began making the lunch.

" You know, they would taste much better with some hot sauce on it. " Natsu said from behind her.

" Not for me. I can put some on yours if you want." Lucy suggested, pulling out the hot sauce.

" Yeah. okay."

Natsu slid his arms around her waist. Lucy jumped at the sudden touch but eventually relaxed.

" There, all done." She complied. She felt Natsu's warm breath in her ear and shivered. A pair of lips touched her cheek.

" Thanks, Luce." Natsu whispered.

" N-No problem, Natsu."

 **Hey guys. I hate to end this story actually. :( Just a Btw, I decided to make about five chapters of in the real time. I got someone asking for more Gruvia, so I'll make a chapter all for them, kay? I just am a real big NaLu fan.**

 **Also, I'm going to make another story but... I need ideas. My brother told me to do one where Natsu get's a bag of miniture figures that are alive of everyone in Fairy Tail and I'm like, NO NO MORE TINY STUFF!**

 **Anyway, please review ^^!**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy laid in the grass, staring up at the sky. Natsu laid beside her with Happy balled up at his feet, asleep. Lucy couldn't have been happier.

" Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked careully, not knowing if he was alseep or not.

" Hmm?" Natsu mumbled.

" Nothing, just seeing if you sleeping." She sighed, clutching the soft green blades of grass in her fist. " Maybe we should go home."

" Yeah," Natsu carefully picked up the blue cat and grabbed Lucy's hand. She walked along with him until they made it to her house.

" Goodnight Natsu." Lucy said, yawning. Natsu gave a slight wave of his hand and kissed her cheek.

" Night, Luce."

Lucy walked into her apartment and flopped onto the bed. She was exausted. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

 _The next morning... :D_

Lucy blinked open her eyes, then squeezed them shut due to the evil brightness.

' Morning, great,' She remembered her day with Natsu and Happy, and couldn't help but smile.

" Better get up!" Lucy chirped and hopped out of bed. Stretching, she grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair.

She felt great and couldn't help but hum. Then, to make everything better, someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

" Nat-su?" Lucy looked behind her and saw the pink haired DragonSlayer

" Yo, Luce!" Natsu grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Lucy's face turned a bit pink and she went back to her hair.

" Hi, Natsu." She said simply. Natsu squeezed her and looked curious.

" What's special?" He asked, causing Lucy to jump.

" Special? What do you mean?" She tipped her head to one side. Natsu stared at her long and hard.

" You never brush your hair in the morning." He pointed out.

' Oh wow, he really does know me.' Lucy thought and shook her head. " Nothing special."

" Lushe..." Natsu groaned. Lucy shook her head and turned around.

" Why are you so darn persistan- wah~!" Natsu cupped Lucy's face in his hands. He brought her face closer and closer until their lips met. Lucy went stiff from shock. Natsu held her head and brought her closer. Lucy felt her eyes flutter closed, and she relaxed gradually.

When Natsu pulled away, Lucy couldn't help not feeling dissapointment. Natsu had a mischevious glint in his eyes.

" Are you gonna tell me now?" He growled playfully.

" No way." Lucy refused happily. Natsu narrowed his dark eyes. Then he tickled her exposed stomach. Lucy exploded into a fit of laughter.

" How about now?" He questioned, hands postitioned above her belly. Lucy glared at his hands and stuck out her tounge. Natsu then tickled her again.

" N-Natsu! T-This p-p-position is r-really a-awkward!" Lucy laughed out, tiny tears forming at her eyes. Natsu paused and looked at their position. He was sitting on her waist and she was laying on the bed.

"... Oh..." He moved away with a red face. " Sorry."

" Hey! Let's go to the guild!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Yeah!"

 **Ohayo minna. Next chapter is full Gruvia ;)**

 **Also, I suggest a Fairy Tail AMV- :D**

 **[AuN] Love Like Woe. It's great.**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	24. Chapter 24

Gray sat back in his spot at the bar, with Juvia sitting next to him, twiddling her fingers.

" Gray-sama?" She said absently. Gray gave her a sideways glance and noticed abit of frosting on the side of her mouth from her cupcake earlier. Juvia fidgeted a bit and noticed Gray staring at her lips. _' M-maybe G-Gray-sama wants to kiss J-Juvia!'_ She thought.

" Juvia?" He noticed her cloudy gaze. Gray brought a finger to her mouth and wiped the pink icing away, causing Juvia to blink away her haze and stare at him in utter suprise.

 _' How come I didn't notice how... pretty she was until now...'_ Gray questioned himself in his mind, staring at Juvia's big ocean blue eyes.

 _' Her eyes are really big and cute...'_

Juvia leaned forward a bit while Gray stared at her more.

Then he leaned forward a tiny bit.

And...

Mira stood there, cleaning a glass and setting it back on the shelf before carefully taking another one out and wiping it down. And then she noticed Gray and Juvia. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

 _' Wha- Wha- WHHAAAATTT! '_

Mira felt overwelmed and felt her matchmaking powers activate.

And yeah, several gasps rang out in the giuld, drawing more and more attention. Mira almost nose bled when she saw Gray grab the back of Juvia's head and kiss her deeper.

 _' Haff haff... T-this is too great... I- I CAN'T EVEN!'_ Mira's thoughts were whirring.

When the two broke apart, Juvia fainted which caused a worried Gray as he looked around for Wendy.

Mira ran up and hugged Gray so hard she heard a bone crack.

" I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GRAY! YOU LOVE HER NOW!" Mira squealed like a overobsessed fangirl.

" Y-eah * choke * C-can yo-u let me g-o-o now?" He spluttered. Mira gave a final squeeze and pulled away.

" By the way Gray, have you seen Lucy and Natsu at all? They haven't been by. " She asked a now choking Gray.

" N-o I haven't, maybe you c-could ask Happy?"

Mira beamed. " Okay! Maybe you should help your _girlfriend_!" She skipped away happily, knowing she had done her job well.

Gray kneeled in front of Juvia, back hurting from Mira's fangirl hug. **( Let me tell you, those things can be can be deadly )**

Juvia's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp, causing Gray to stumble backwards.

" G-Gray-sama k-kissed Juvia!" She managed to say. Then she saw Gray and gasped again. " G-Gray-sama! Why did you kiss Juvia! On the lips!" Juvia asked suddenly.

" Because I like you." Gray said simply and kissed her forehead. " Silly."

" B-But Juvia thought you think she's annoying?" Juvia gulped, face as red as a tomato.

" Yeah well," Gray chuckled and caught a glimpse of Mira in over-load.

Yeah, he was happy it was Juvia he was with. He wouldn't have it ay other way.

 **Hey! Here's the chapter I promised! I was tempted to write SOMETHING about Natsu and Lucy but... I told myself over and over " STICK TO TEH PROGRAM SISTA!"**

 **So yeah :) Two more chapters everyone! * Sad sigh * And then I won't do anything else on this account. I'll explain in the last chapter which WILL be chapter 27 so I can explain everything.**

 **~ GoldenLucy**


	25. Chapter 25

no, this is not a chapter. nor with there ever be a new chapter. this story kind of sucks so yeah... and, no, I'm not rewriting it. (well, not unless people actually WANT me to, in which case I might...)

buh bye, because I'm probably not going to be on this account often. :]


End file.
